1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer and a printer assembly.
2. Discussion of the Background
Various types of printers that print characters, figures, etc. on a substrate such as a paper are available. Among them, printers adapted to be connected to a computer are used widely for business or household purpose. A conventional, typical printer prints characters, etc. on a substrate such as a paper or sheet material, while feeding the substrate in a predetermined direction and moving a printer head in a direction perpendicular to that of the substrate. A printer of this type is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications 2003-191455 and 2004-148666. The contents of these applications are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
On the other hand, substrates, that is, objects to be printed have a various size or shape. In addition, printers tend to be enlarged in order to handle large substrates. As being larger, a printer is more difficult to carry, for example, when the printer is moved from a production line to a user site. It appears that a printer made up of many components as in JP 2003-191455 can overcome this difficulty. However, assembling these components at a user site involves a lot of man-hours. Furthermore, if a printer is of a large type, then its adjustment can be troublesome.